Enamorándome de un idiota
by carolina1997
Summary: esta es la historia de como inicia la aventura de Laxus y Cana y como se empiezan a enamorar uno del otro en las misiones que estos harán. LaxusXcana
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es la primera historia que escribo acerca de Laxus y cana. Me encanta esta pareja así que la historia será realmente larga. La historia esta basada después de que Laxus es aceptado al gremio y antes de los juegos mágicos de los que se hablara mucho más adelante.

Fairy tail es propiedad de hiro mashima ,, por si acaso.

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Cana p.o.v

Salí temprano de fairy hills para ir a beber un poco al gremio**, **son las 7:00 A.M necesito un poco de alcohol en mi sistema , para ser de día el cielo esta grisáceo lo más probable es que lloverá. Cuando llego al gremio lo primero que noto es que solo hay 3 personas Mirajane, el maestro y Laxus , es extraño que no esté con el trió de idiotas, pero en fin me acerque a la barra –buenos días como están todos-dije , Mirajane me sonrió –hola cana llegas temprano hoy deseas algo de desayunar-me dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara- , -si por favor me estoy muriendo del hambre me puedes también dar un barril de cerveza necesito comenzar el día en perfecto estado-dije poniendo cara de felicidad a lo que ella da la vuelta y coge para la cocina , en ese instante sentí que alguien se me sentó al lado y era nada más y nada menos que Laxus quien de la nada dijo –no crees que es un poco temprano para tus bebidas- a lo que respondí –para mí no hay hora en la que no se beba. Por cierto donde esta tu trió- en ese momento aparece Mirajane con mi desayuno y mi barril- espero que te guste – al decir eso volvió a la cocina, por lo que volví a la conversación con Laxus con lo que él respondió- se fueron a una misión a la cual no tenia deseos de ir-me dijo con la cara de póker que siempre tiene- así que decidí quedarme haber si llegaba una buena misión- por lo que le respondí – si yo también necesito una estoy algo corta de dinero- sonreí y se me quedo mirando de manera extraña por lo que seguí comiendo y bebiendo en ese momento aparece Mirajane con una mirada como si tuviera una idea- Cana, Laxus por que no van a esta misión- y les entrego la hoja con las informaciones- es un trabajo de clase S pero no esta mal pueden ir juntos- sonríe de nuevo y se aleja, seguí leyendo con Laxus que estaba muy cerca de mi por lo que me sonroje un poco y le dije- que te parece no esta mal y para no hacer nada aquí podemos ir sino te importa- lo cual se separo un poco de mí y me respondió – si leíste bien o ya el alcohol se te subió a la cabeza la misión dura dos semanas aproximadamente soportaras todo eso sin alcohol-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios , a lo que respondí- tonto claro que no soportaría pero siempre encontraremos un bar por donde sea no me preocupa, así que aceptas ir a la misión- lo cual me miro y respondió- no tengo problema , nos vemos aquí a las tres de la mañana y no llegues tarde- se levanto y se fue pero antes de salir pon la puerta miro hacia atrás y dijo- lleva lo necesario puede que duremos mas- y termino de salir por las puertas del gremio.

Solamente me quede pensando en que mierda estaba metida.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que les guste y subiré todos los días si puedo xD.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos subiré 2 capítulos seguidos puesto que estoy inspirada y puede que hasta más en fin espero que le guste.

Debo aclarar que fairy tail es una obra de Hiro Mashima y que no deseo nada de ella.

Capitulo 2

Cana p.o.v

Como había dicho Laxus me estaba esperando al frente del gremio a las tres de la mañana al verlo lo primero que hizo fue darme una cara de pocos amigos – oye borracha no crees que con este clima frio no deberías de cubrirte o aun así quieres que los hombres te miren- a lo que respondí – mira idiota no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos así que cállate la boca y salgamos de Magnolia de una buena vez- después de eso comenzamos a caminar a la estación de trenes y me quede mirándole por detrás y pude notar que era la primera vez que lo veía con su abrigo puesto y no tirado por arriba de el , además de que sus zapatos ahora eran unas botas, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y dijo- se siente bien mirarme la espalda si quieres te pones delante y me miras mejor-solamente me quede mirando al muy idiota y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la estación de trenes por lo que fuimos a buscar nuestros boletos.

Laxus p.o.v

No quería demostrarlo pero no estaba muy cómodo subiéndome al tren no quería demostrar que me mareaba al igual que Natsu, por eso desde que me subí me senté lejos de la ventanilla y en lo que Cana guardaba su equipaje me acomode de la mejor posición que pude para que no se notaran los mareos cuando arrancara el tren.

Ya cuando cana había vuelto y sentado el tren comenzó a moverse y ya me estaba sintiendo como una mierda pero no lo di a notar, y Cana comenzó a hablar-bien Laxus esta misión será fácil solo hay que derrotar esa guarida de ladrones, oye que te sucede- mierda! Se dio cuenta de que estoy mareado – Laxus tu cara se esta poniendo verde te encuentras bien- no la mire solo respondí- por supuesto- y aun ella se me quedo mirando pero continuo hablando el camino entero a lo cual solo respondía si o no.

En eso llegamos a la ciudad de Tisman y fuimos a un motel a hospedarnos cuando llegamos nos recibió una vieja que dijo –bienvenidos al motel Tisman cuantas habitaciones desean- respondí- dos individuales solamente-se me quedo mirando y guiñándome los ojos y pude notar que Cana estaba riéndose de esto- solamente tenemos disponible una habitación individual- Cana fue la que respondió- que! No hay mas habitaciones y este es el único motel de la ciudad estamos en un trabajo cree no podrá haber otra vacía- le dijo a la anciana – lo siento querida es la única que tenemos pero la cama es grande y caben dos personas así que no habrá ningún problema la toman?- instantáneamente respondí – si la tomamos- nos entrego las llaves y fuimos a la habitación que como ella decía tenía una cama enorme un sofá mediano y un baño pequeño en ese instante vi a Cana y me dijo un poco sonrojada – entonces dormiré en el sofá con tu tamaño sé que no entraras en el- tire mi equipaje en el sofá y le dije-no hay de qué preocuparse si acabamos esta mierda hoy no hay necesidad de dormir aquí- con una cara de burla me miro y dijo- estás loco o que idiota crees que podremos líbranos de un grupo de ladrones en un día y como sea ya es de tarde necesitamos descansar para mañana estar preparados esos ladrones son poderosos y necesitaremos mucha energía- en ese instante comenzó a quitar mi equipaje del sofá y se acostó- y por cierto tienes que bañarte huelo el vomito en ti no sabía que a todos los dragons layers le sucedía lo mismo respecto al mareo- dijo burlándose en lo que la mate con la mirada y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando Salí me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera estaba lloviendo demasiado y la segunda que Cana estaba durmiendo en el sofá y se estaba congelando, por lo que me acerque a ella la cargue y la puse en la cama tome las sabanas y la arrope al mismo tiempo me quite la camisa y me quede en pantalones de dormir, me acosté también y puse un espacio entre los dos me quede viéndola hasta que me dormí y todo lo que pude pensar era en Cana sonriendo.

Cana p.o.v

Al despertarme note varias cosas, estaba en la cama no en el sofá, estaba arropada, mi almohada era extremadamente dura y caliente y sobre todo se estaba moviendo de arriba para abajo, cuando abrí los ojos completamente pude ver que Laxus estaba acostado al lado mío sin camisa y que yo lo estoy abrazando en ese instante se empieza a mover y de un momento a otro caigo de la cama, me mira y se empieza a reír- veo que en realidad si no tomas alcohol te vuelves más tonta- lo fulmine con la mirada y le dije- cállate idiota y dime porque dormí contigo en la cama- por lo que el respondió- no tengo que estar dándote explicaciones tonta- pero pude ver que estaba levemente sonrojado.

Nos cambiamos y bajamos a desayunar cuando acabamos comenzamos a averiguar todo acerca de esos ladrones y donde podemos encontrarlos ya acabando con la búsqueda era de noche y nos encontramos en un bosque donde encontramos un hombre que nos daría información.

Cuando llegamos al bosque nos adentramos y lo encontramos cerca de un rio en ese momento Laxus le pregunto- quien eres y porque nos das esa información- a lo cual el hombre responde- soy Lamus y les estoy dando la información necesaria porque esos bastardos asesinaron a mi familia y solamente quedamos yo y mi hijo por eso necesito que alguien los atrape puesto que no tengo la fuerza de hacerlo yo solo- dijo llorando en ese instante apareció otro muchacho aproximadamente de mi edad y dijo- padre me imagino que estos son los hombres que nos vengaran- me miro y continuo hablando- hola soy Cáliz un placer- en ese momento Cáliz se acerco y Laxus se puso delante de mí y dijo- parece el que estúpido de tu hijo dejo que lo siguieran- en ese instante comenzaron aparecer muchos hombres que por su poder se puede decir que son magos, uno se acerco mas a nosotros y dijo- vaya veo que llamaron a los bastardos de fairy tail que miedo- dijo riendo- creen que este gorila y esa hermosa joven podrán acabar con nosotros- en ese instante Laxus estaba chispeando lo miro y dijo- a quien le llamas gorila idiota- en ese instante comenzó la pelea pude ver que Cáliz y su padre se habían marchado y ya Laxus había acabado con algunos , eran magos poderosos comencé a lanzar cartas de fuego y viento a tres hombres que poseían magia de take over los cuales me estaban dando dificultades pero en un momento rápido acabe con ellos pude ver que solo quedaban un pequeño grupo por que los demás habían escapado, cuando voltee a ver a Laxus sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se puso negro,

Espero que les siga gustando la historia y para aclarar algunas dudas Cana tiene 19 y Laxus tiene 24.

En el próximo capítulo aparecerá alguien importante para Cana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Laxus p.o.v

Cuando voltee a ver como le estaba llendo a Cana vi como un bastardo la golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza y todo el cuerpo , se notaba que estaba inconciente ya que no gritaba , termine con seis tipos que estaba luchando y electrocute al que le estaba haciendo daño a **mi **Cana , el muy idiota ya le había quitado los pantalones y solamente entaba en panties , me quite la chaqueta y se la puse por arriba, al acercarme un pocomo mas pude ver que estaba sangrando, tenia demasiadas heridas tenia que sacarla de aquí, me levante con ella en brazos y note que no había nadie, todos habían huido.

Al llegar al motel la anciana me miro de una manera extraña pero segui hacia nuestra habitación, rápidamente busque entre sus cosas el botiquín con bendas y medicinas, al terminar de curarla todavía no se había levantado y seguía en panties haci que le quite mi chaqueta y comencé a buscar una ropa comoda que ponerle pero vi que solamente tenia sus pequenos trajes de banos y pantalones semi-cortos asi que tome de mis cosas una camisa y unos bóxers y se los puse en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

Cana p.o.v

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente pero a cada instante escuchaba a alguien discutiendo , cuando abri bien los ojos vi que tenia puesta una camisa y bóxers de hombre y que estaban laxus y Gildarts casi peleándose – que rayos esta pasando aquí- dije furiosa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, laxus y gildarts me miraron y gildarts tirándose a mis brazos dijo- mi Cana que te sucedió, por que estas tan lastimada, por que tienes esas ropas y sobre todo por que estas en esta habitación con laxus- comencé a quitármelo de encima y le explique lo que había sucedido, después laxus comenzó a decir- ya entiendes viejo no es nada malo asi que lárgate- mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta, gildarts se devolvió y dijo furioso –como cres que voy a dejar a Cana sola estando herida y como tu no pudiste protegerla o es que acaso no dices que eres el mas poderoso de todo eh- en ese instante mire a laxus y vi una mirada de tristeza que se volvió de furia- CALLA NUNCA QUIZE QUE LA LASTIMARAN CREES QUE ME SIENTO BIEN POR ESO, PUES NO ES ASI- dijo aun mas furioso laxus y salió estrayando la puerta, mire a mi padre y le dije:- gracias por preocuparte pero ya te puedes ir, resolveremos esto nosotros solos , además no estoy tan lastimada solo fueron algunos rasguños y pqueno golpe en la cabeza del que no hay que preocuparse- se me quedio viendo un rato y después me beso en la cabeza, nos quedamos hablando un rato hasta que se fue diciéndome que el sabe que laxus me protegería , al decirme eso le crei, porque cuando estaba inconsiente escuche una voz que dijo que siempre me protegería.

Después de un rato entro a la habitación con una cara que no pude comprender- como te encuentras-solamente me quede viéndole el rosto por lo que siguió hablando- te traje que la cena- se sento en el sofá y continuo- Cana creo que es necesario que te vayas creo que es muy peligrosa esta misión para ti asi que descansa para que partas mañana en la mañana- en ese instante me pare de la cama y hiba a caminar a darle un golpe cuando tropecé con la misma sabana y cuando pensaba que me hiba a dar durísimo contra el suelo laxus me tomo justo a tiempo, nuestros rostros estaban casi juntos, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y nos quedamos haci por lo que parecían siglos hasta que se hecho para atrás y me sento en el suelo , aun sonrojada le dije- no tienes nada de que preocuparte estoy bien y por supuesto que no me voy a ir idiota sin antes acabar con la persona que me dejo asi y por supuesto que no me ire sin acabar la misión- cuando acabe de hablar paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría , laxus me tomo por los brazos y me dio un beso, pude sentir sus suaves labios que me besaban cariñosamente y después se separo de mi-Cana lo siento, no pude protegerte y me mata verte haci toda vendada por mi culpa- yo Cana con 19 annos de edad nunca me imagine a laxus diciendo esas palabras, lo abrace y le dije-no fue tu culpa, el bastardo me tomo por la espalda y ni siquiera me duele el cuerpo , solamente un poco la cabeza haci que no te procupes- asi mismo como lo abraze el también me tomo por los brazos y beso mi frente- esta bien, vamos a terminar esta msion y acabar con esos bastardos.

En la noche cenamos y hablamos hasta que cai dormida en el suelo donde estábamos , pero aun en sueños pude sentir como me movia hacia le cama y se acomodaba conmigo y en un momento escuche como decía **mi Cana.**


End file.
